Decode
by PadfootAttacksCupcakes
Summary: A songfic to Decode by Paramore. one-shot.


_Disclaimer: This is a song fic to Decode by Paramore the lyrics belong to them and all Potter influences belong to JKR._

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
all the time._

My hands shook, tears stained my cheeks leaving hot trails in their wake. I slowly got to my feet. Standing in the clearing I turned a full 360 degrees. My head was heavy with images I wanted to forget. Did I ever have a winning chance?

_Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time._

I looked down at my shaking hands. They were covered with dirt and scratches from the shrubs I had fought my way through. You should have thought harder about what side you wanted to take. I thought I had chosen the winning team. But now you've broken me down. Leaving me to pick up the shredded fragments. Somewhere inside I was still me. I had to be, I had to believe that I could mend the wounds.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

I dropped to my knees once more as the images found a crack in my mental barrier. They assaulted my mind with the memories that tore me apart. The lazy days in the sun, the cold nights in the dorm, your soft hands as they caressed my bare skin, the colour of your eyes. You eyes, did they ever hold any truth?

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

Will I ever get to hear your voice again? Where are you now? If I only I could touch your face one last time, hold me close. I need to hear your heart beating again, to calm me. I thought I could read you like the books I knew so well. Now you're a complicated puzzle, I can't place the pieces. "I still need you" I screamed into the darkness.  
_  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves._

Tremors tore their way through my body as I tried to places the pieces that didn't fit. I let out a scream. The battle was won. Light defeated darkness. Why was I here, alone and broken? I saw you fall. Hit by your own side. The losing side. I had no energy to run anymore. The scene played before my eyes it was on a loop that I couldn't make stop. I clawed at my eyes.

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know._

Blood mixed with tears, I couldn't quite make out the shape moving towards me, cutting through the darkness like a boat across a still lake. I felt my energy fading like a battery running flat. "Hermione, No!" it's all I herd before I welcomed the night that was enveloping me inside.

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true._

The light was blinding as I blinked furiously to clear my vision. There he was standing over me. I tried to scream but my throat was too dry. Gently he held me down and rolled up the sleeve of his robe. There, were I had assumed what the missing puzzle piece should have been, was smooth pale skin that looked like it had never been harmed. If he wasn't branded than why. "I was a spy." Like always it seemed like he was reading my mind. "I love you" he whispered as tears swam in his stone grey eyes, "I'm so sorry, I'd thought I'd lost you" tear spilled from my eyes as I remembered the event of the past 24 hours, how could I have been so stupid. "Draco" I managed to croak out before his lips crashed down on mine.


End file.
